The Curse
by DrawnTogether
Summary: A GRUDGE: a hatred towards some one when made contact with he or she. A CURSE: a hatred towards someone that follows and haunt he or she.It seems its been one years since what happened in Tokyo with Hamtaro and Laura, and it seems the Grudge is now a Curs


**THE CURSE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Oh, I don't know where to start, I mean, the last time I told this tale, I left it as if everything was ok, but if I continue now, what I said before would be a lie. But I should tell, so everyone would know what truly happened. Its been 1 years after the event that happen in Tokyo. But more importantly to Laura Haruna, an 11-year-old girl who suffered something I'm sure everyone would tell themselves, it's a dream. Well, I got something to tell ya, its not a dream. Also, Hamtaro, a little furry hamster have also been affected by the event, he always looks behind and sometimes always wonders, "What's in the dark?" Hamtaro and Laura have moved to Okinawa a year ago, moving in a house with her Grandpa and Grandma, or Jack and June. The moving process was hard, but you should know its for the best. As one year passes by, the scar left in the inside of Hamtaro and Laura began to heal, and is still healing, but I'm afraid this tale is how the process of healing will be interrupted.

_-Laura's Home, Kitchen, Afternoon-_

Laura has finished school, a part of a day where most people are torture in the way of knowledge. Laura, figuring that she is smart, is automatically doing her homework. I know, when she was younger, she usually do her homework last and sometimes get poor grades, but Laura now are getting straight As and always finishes her homework on time. The reason for this is one reason… fun. Whenever Laura doesn't do her homework first, it reminds of her of her old home in Tokyo. Now if something terrible, such as your parents died had happened in one place, would you do the same routine you did once before so it can just remind of that place, no. Laura can't take the pain, so she's using the phrase "It's Easier to Run, replacing this pain with something numb."

**Laura**- Well… finally! I'm done.

The door opens, it either means two things, her grandparents are home, or its just a part of your imagination.

**Jack**- Laura, are you here?

**Laura**- Yeah, Grandpa! I'm in the kitchen.

Jack walks slowly to the kitchen, but knowing his age and the effect of what happened to his son, he walks a little bit slower.

**Jack**- So, how ya doing?

**Laura**- Fine. You?

**Jack**- Ok, Laura, I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Laura**- Sure, what?

**Jack**- I know you're doing well in school, in fact you're doing very great, but what worries me is that you no longer have fun anymore, its not healthy.

**Laura**- What do you mean?

**Jack**- Well, you don't have friends, you're so quiet, you barely watch TV, and you never really talk to us anymore. Why?

**Laura**- Grandpa, look… I want to have fun again, I truly do. Its just that, after what happened back at Tokyo, fun now makes me think back at all the good times that use to exist. But that's the thing, it "use" to exist. Every time I think or do anything fun, I make me think back… and I don't really want to look back now.

**Jack**- Look, Laura. We all know what happened with your parents and-

**Laura**- There's more to it then that.

**Jack**- What?

That's right; Laura never told anyone what happened to her. I mean, think about it, if you heard something a bit farfetched from reality, do you think one part of you would believe it… Hell no. Laura understood that when she realizes the effect of the Grudge. But now, Laura feels like confessing will help her, I mean they say "Confessing is good for the soul."

**Laura**- I mean, there is more than what you know.

**Jack**- What do you mean?

**Laura**- Some things happened to me, but I know you won't believe them.

**Jack**- Laura, I'm your grandpa, I swear to God, I'll believe you.

Really, I mean, when people say swear to God, it makes you think back at those moments that happened in your life that will leave a scar forever, makes you wonder, "Is there really a God, or is he made up to help us go one with a life that is sheltered from the real life that we live in."

**Laura-** The day we went to that house to stay, I… (sobs) I felt something was wrong, I mean, I kept feeling something was going to crawl up behind me. After awhile, I started to see… a woman and black fog. It was just images, but then, I actually felt the coldness and the pain. I tried to escape it, but I ended up in the hospital. Then, when I came back, it somehow left it presence with me, and it's the reason my parents died. I don't know why… (sobs) I survived, but I just wish that we never went to that house.

Jack's face expression was "This chick is crazy," which is common for you people who don't keep an open mind of what happens in the world, religion or the outside world.

**Jack**- Laura, that just sounds a little-

**Laura**- I KNEW IT, YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!

Laura starts to cry and runs upstairs to her room, where she laid her head stuffed into a pillow for the rest of the day. She cried her heart out, but she's not the only one affected by the Grudge, Hamtaro was also affected. Hamtaro lies in his cage, looking at the dead-like Laura. The first thought that pop into Hamtaro's mind was "You asshole!" I mean, Jack promised to believe her, but not believing her shows a sign of selfishness, and after all Laura have been through, selfishness is the last thing on your mind, since most teens are mostly about "me, me, and me!"

**Hamtaro**- Oh, Laura. I know happened at Tokyo, but I guess we have to get over it. But I guess to get over something that big is just hard. I wouldn't know how it feels because I never lost any friends or someone I love.

As you can plainly see, both Laura and Hamtaro have been affected by the event. I know what you are going to say to yourself "I can get over it," but can you truly? They all the nightmare was over, but now…

The door opens and we hear the…

_CCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!_

Is just beginning.

(Until Next Chapter)


End file.
